The Biophysics Resource (BR) is managed and operated by the Structural Biophysics Laboratory (SBL), CCR, NCI. BR provides expert staff to assist users in the design of experiments and operation of advanced biophysical technologies such as circular dichroism spectroscopy, LC/MS and LC/MS/MS spectrometry, steady-state fluorescence spectroscopy, isothermal titration calorimetry, differential scanning calorimetry, and both dynamic and static light scattering for characterization and/or study of biomacromolecules or complexes. The BR provides much more than simple instrument availability by training in the use of instruments, maintenance and upgrades of instrumentation, and consultation/collaboration on experimental design and analyses of biophysical experiments. The BR assists researchers from other Institutes on a time-available basis.